Talk:Red Head Woman
Hey Ghouly, Answering your suggestion I am going to tackle the jumpsuit animations. Finishing the dagger (D#) animations where I left continuing onto the club (E#) animations for now. I have also updated the main page. I suggest we add precise FRM tags until whole set (i.e. A, D, E) is complete. :Alright, sounds like a plan. What you should also do is put all of the animations you did underneath a heading with your name on it, whilst I will do the same. Sound good? - Ghouly89 (Talk) 23:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, before we really start getting further into the mod, you and I should exchange with each other the animations we have already done. If one us doesn't like something the other is doing, then we can tell each other now before hundreads of animations get done... tell me what you think about this. - Ghouly89 (Talk) 18:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Right, will do. I've sent my credentials on NMA. We can start sorting this out soon. Aqui11 16:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have not replied to your email message yet, Aqui. I have, however, read it, and intend to get back to you about the Red-Head as soon as I have time again. I also have to painfully re-create the animations I made earlier - the ones I was going to send to you. Somehow, the FRM's got deleted, so now I have to dig up the source .FPR project files, and recreate them. Even better, I can't open the .FPR files, for whatever reason, so I have to do frame-by-frame offset adjusting. Just checking in for now. I might be able to send you something in the coming weeks... Ghouly89 (Talk) 01:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ouch! That's a lot of work lost. Make sure you haven't changed the original .FPR location as well as all the .BMPs related to it. You can open the .FPR with any text editor to see the original location and try recreating the path. That is, of course, if you do not know that already. Aqui11 10:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Work on the vaultsuit club animations has commenced.Aqui11 16:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit, Aqui you are a saint! I had never figured out that the .FPR file was just an indexed text file! I realized that - upon opening the .FPR's - the project file had comepletely different file locations specified for "default.act" and all the corresponding critter frames. (I re-formatted my C drive, and subsequently moved all of my critter work to another one, so that's why the frame animator wouldn't load my stuff). Anyway, now I just have to open those pesky project files, alter all of the frame destinations, and I'll send you the .FRM's via email this week. Work might continue soon for me because of this little jolt in enthusiasm. ;) - Ghouly89 (Talk) 01:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) There's one thing I've noticed while testing the new FRMs in-game. Apparently, the frame offsets of the original vaultsuit unarmed animations are different from those of the blackhead vaultsuit unarmed ones. This is only seen when arming/disarming weapons, however. I suggest we deal with this, if at all, after we finish everything else. Aqui11 19:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I know for a fact that frame offsets have to checked side-by-side for all of the animations we make, because they are inevitably going to be off by a couple pixels. If that's what you mean is the problem, then just open two frame animator windows, and open your animation in one, plus the original developer animation in the other, and you can adjust your animation's offset until it matches the original one. (use the hex background to line them up, Control + H) - Ghouly89 (Talk) 20:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I do not change the frame offsets at all. That is basically double the effort which I think it isn't neccessary. The only instances when the pony tail loses a pixel bar or two due to dimension constrains is in the east/west animations and is barely noticeable in motion. What I meant was the transitions from original redhead animations to our made ones. For example, the transition from 'idle unarmed' FRM to the 'draw ' one suffers a few pixel amplitude twitch. Again, this is a minute detail and only present with the vault suit animations. Like I said, we should deal with this later. Aqui11 18:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Baton (club) animations finished. I am going to skip the remaining melee weapons (hammer and spear) for now and moving onto the pistol animations. Aqui11 16:31, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Pistol animations finished, I will tackle the SMG ones soon. Aqui11 10:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's on. Since the mod's been dead for a few years I've decided to pick it up once again. Work's snail-slow, but it's on. Aqui11 (talk) 20:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Is it alive? If not, please give me the work in progress. I'll complete it. Ave369 (talk) 21:09, August 9, 2018 (UTC)